This application relates to a drive for a compressor diffuser.
Diffusers are utilized to control an outlet cross-sectional flow area in a compressor. Variable diffusers include a plurality of vanes that can be pivoted to change the cross-sectional flow area between minimum and maximum amounts.
In one recently developed diffuser, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/108,286, a ring is driven by a mechanical connection to rotate. When the ring rotates, it carries pins that are received within diffuser vanes. The diffuser vanes pivot as the ring rotates, and thus the cross-sectional flow area can be controlled.
The prior art mechanical drive arrangement is complex, requires a relatively large drive motor, and may not be as accurate as desired.